Past and Present
by Hermione8
Summary: R for no real reason. A bit of mild violence. By the way, I'm not even 17!!! R/H. It is about when Harry and Hermione are about to marry, but a few things go wrong...


Past and present

Past and present

Part 3

Past

Harry Potter had just woken up. He grinned. Everything was perfect in his life. Today he was going to propose to Hermione Granger. They had been a couple for years. She was the prettiest, smartest, most amazing girl in the neighbourhood. Harry lived in a huge manor house. He was very rich, although he never talked about it. He was a wizard. Ron Weasley was a butler who belonged to a poor family. Harry and Ron had got on very well. Harry hardly thought of Ron as a butler, more like a brother.

Harry got up and changed. He had to look good. He got out a comb and started to try and tame his hair. After half an hour, he realised that this was impossible, so he went down to breakfast. 

Harry went down to the Dining Room. Harry had tried to keep the fact that he was proposing to Hermione at dinner secret, so naturally everyone knew about it. As he made his way to the table people whispered things such as, "Good luck!" and "Go for it." This made Harry even more nervous about asking Hermione for her hand in marriage. 

He seated himself at the candlelit table. Hermione was beaming down the table at him. Today she was wearing a lavender dress. Her chocolate coloured, silky hair was in elegant curls. Her brown eyes were twinkling. Harry felt himself blush. He put his head down low, grinning, then started eating after his elbow was dipped in the butter dish. 

***

Present

Harry had just woken up in his new house, Godric's Hollow. It used to belong to his parents. With some help from his best friend, Ron and his girlfriend, Hermione he had made the house beautiful. He was thinking about what he was going to do today. He was going to propose to Hermione. 

After planning bits of the wedding in his head, Harry sprang out of bed and hurried down to the kitchen. 

Godric's Hollow was about the size of a castle, so loads of Harry; Ron and Hermione's friends lived in the vast building. After Harry had told Ron and his other good friend, Ben, the story that Harry was proposing to Hermione had spread like wildfire.

On Harry's way down to breakfast people walked up to Harry and whispered things in Harry's ear like, "Congratulations!" and, "Can I be best man?" 

Harry was buttering his toast when Hermione entered. Without even looking up Harry's elbow slid deep into the butter dish. Hermione was wearing tight jeans, high heals and a skin-tight T-shirt. She was smiling at Harry. Her coffee eyes were filled with mischief. She winked at Harry then started making herself pancakes.

***

Past

Harry had just proposed to Hermione. She had said that she would think about it. 

Harry felt the wind whipping him. His emerald green eyes were filled with determination. "All right! I give up! You win!" said Ron. They both laughed and dismounted their broomsticks. Ron was fiddling with his hands. "What is it, Ron?" 

"Er, nothing"

"You want to tell me something."

"No I do not!" Harry raised his eyebrow. 

"All right, then. I do want to tell you something, but I won't tell you."

"I'll use the Truth spell on you if you don't!"

"Hermione would definitely say no if you did that!" 

"Say no to what?" Hermione had come on her glossy black horse. Hermione hated broomstick rides. 

"Nothing!" said Ron mysteriously. 

"TELL ME!" 

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"HA! You said no!"

"How old are you!" said Hermione shaking her head. "Anyway. I need to talk to you, Ron." Ron mounted his broomstick. Hermione and Ron went off towards the mansion. Harry had a horrid feeling. 'Hermione would never do that!' Harry thought. He felt really bad for not trusting her. After a little while of standing still on the lush green grass, thinking, Harry mounted his broom and zoomed after them. Harry flew into the clouds. He got out his Invisibility cloak. He conceiled himself with it and followed the bit of black that was Hermione's horse and the bright red that was Ron's hair. They both looked like ants to Harry. 

After nearly an hour of riding his broom around the vast grounds Harry saw Ron and Hermione go into a stable. Harry landed right next to Hermione. He slid into the room with Hermione and Ron. 

"Wh…What is it, Hermione?" Ron faltered. 

"I'm going to say no." Ron gaped at her. His mouth was wide open. Harry froze. She wasn't going to say no to marrying him. She was talking about something else. After a few minutes of deadly silence, Ron spoke. "Why?"

"I only realised it today. I understood it when Harry proposed to me. I…I…I…" 

"Look, Hermione. It's not important why, just do you love him?"

"Of course!"

"Then marry him!"

"But Ron, I…I…Iloveyoutoo!" Hermione closed her eyes. 

"Well! Get over it! You can't do anything about it! Marry Harry! You love him! If you say no, you'll just crush him!"

Hermione started to cry. Ron hugged her.

"I'm sorry Hermione." 

"Doyoulovemeto?" Hermione asked in between sobs. Harry felt two tears trickle down his cheek. 

"Yes. But I can't do anything about it. Just marry Har…"

Hermione had leant forward and kissed him. Harry thought that Ron would pull away, but he didn't. This was too much for Harry. He leapt out of the cloak and pulled them apart. He did something that he always regretted. He mustered up all of his anger and slapped Hermione. Hermione gasped. A huge red hand mark was on her cheek. Ron leapt in front of Hermione. He threw Harry into the straw. The door burst open as some servants burst in. "Take him. He attacked Hermione then changed her memory. I tried to defend her, then he attacked me. Kill him." Harry croaked. Hermione gasped, then put herself in front of Ron. "He didn't! Honest…"

"You are put under a spell. I hate to do this, but…Stupefy!" Hermione fainted. Ron kneeled down next to her. "What have you done!" he hissed. In a few seconds he had also blacked out. 


End file.
